


Le bosquet du Margrave

by Naelhinn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naelhinn/pseuds/Naelhinn
Summary: Presque sept ans après la fin du conflit généralisé dans Fodlan, Claude se voit remettre la couronne d'Almyra. C'est l'occasion, au cours des cérémonies et festivités, pour lui et Sylvain, ambassadeur de Dimitri, de se revoir après ce qui leur a semblé être une éternité.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Le bosquet du Margrave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lulukaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulukaw/gifts).



> En retard de presque trois mois, pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, mais ça vient du fond du coeur. T'as la meilleure amie qui soit Lulu, alors joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que tu apprécieras ton cadeau <3

La lumière se précipitait dans la vaste salle, cascadant depuis les vitraux finement décorées en prenant des teintes richement colorées qui restaient suspendues dans les airs de manière éthérée. Les torrents lumineux qui se déversaient des multiples fenêtres du palais faisaient scintiller le sol de marbre blanc, y créant comme une fine nappe de brume colorée et se posant sur les massives - et pourtant d'allure aussi légère que les nuages - colonnes qui en émergeaient. Elles étaient striées de veines d'or qui flamboyaient et se développaient en un amas de feuilles et d'étoiles à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient du plafond, où les colonnes se scindaient pour former les majestueuse voûtes qui soutenaient l'imposant édifice. Le plafond, donc, était tout d'ardoise polie et de marbre noir où étaient incrustées des obsidiennes dans lesquelles la lumière s'engouffrait pour les faire briller d'un éclat sombre, comme des étoiles dont seul subsistait une étincelle. 

L'effet était grandiose et Sylvain ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point le palais avait changé en à peine deux ans.

Mais le margrave - son père avait rendu l'âme quelques mois plus tôt et il avait hérité de son titre dans la foulée - fut immédiatement écarté de son émerveillement architectural par le bourdonnement croissant qui s'était saisi de la foule de nobles et de diplomates qui s'agitait comme une ruche que l'on secoue.

Lui faisait partie des délégations diplomatiques, une minorité dans la salle. Il devinait sans grande difficulté la raison de cette agitation soudaine et son visage s'assombrit alors même que son cœur se gonflait de bonheur. Claude faisait son entrée, et avec lui Nader, dont la seule présence suffit à imposer le silence à l'assemblée, mais aussi les sourires hypocrites de tous ceux qui, une minute avant, discutaient d'un air dédaigneux et méfiant de leur nouveau souverain.

Sylvain avait longtemps maudit la tempête qui les avait retenus au port de Deidru, retardant son arrivée en Almyra de plusieurs jours et le contraignant à déplacer ses retrouvailles avec Claude, mais il bénissait maintenant la clairvoyance de la déesse pour l'avoir fait arriver le premier jour du couronnement de Claude: supporter ce flot ininterrompu de médisances et d'insultes à demi-mots envers Claude était épuisant, et il était de toutes façons convaincu que le jeune souverain était débordé et n'aurait pas eu de temps à lui accorder. 

Quand à visiter la ville, il ne voulait pas en ternir le souvenir qu'il s'était fait lors de sa première visite avec Claude. Les rues étaient plus vivantes et joyeuses, plus colorées et et heureuses chargées d'un souvenir de ses sourires qu'aucun festival ne pourrait jamais espérer ne serait-ce qu’égaler en puissance.

De ce qu'il avait retenu de Claude - la récompense de nombreuses heures passées à interroger le, à l'époque, délégué des Cerfs d'Or, à extirper histoires et connaissances en échange de ses histoires à lui, de son attention inaltérable et de lui tenir compagnie, un prix qui s'apparentait selon lui plus à un cadeau inestimable - la cérémonie de couronnement s'étalait en Almyra sur une semaine entière. 

Le premier jour consistait en une succession de fêtes et d’hommage au souverain précédent. Le cortège funéraire quittait le palais royal avant l'aube et avançait en musique, franchissant les portes de la ville au lever du soleil. Plusieurs arrêts étaient prévus, marquant les étapes importantes de la vie du défunt et agrémentés de longs spectacles dansés et chantés organisés par un parent, ami ou confident du défunt et auxquels la foule était invitée à se joindre. La procession durait toute la journée et prenait fin devant le mausolé royal, où les danses et chants étaient beaucoup plus solennels et réservés à l’entourage direct du roi. Enfin, le nouveau souverain emportait le tombeau au coucher du soleil et ne revenait qu’au matin levé, après quoi le cortège rentrait au palais pour la deuxième journée.

Le deuxième jour était symboliquement moins chargé. Après avoir hérité du pouvoir et accompagné le précédent roi dans la mort, le nouveau souverain se changeait et s’ornait des regalias. Il était ensuite couronné et devait prendre part à plusieurs cérémonies seul.  
Le troisième jour était dédié au renouvellement des serments d’allégeance, qui était pour Sylvain particulièrement intéressant. Epier les regards envenimés, les lèvres mordues et les poings serrés, se rendre compte de manière directe des difficultés que Claude devrait surmonter et jauger de l’aide dont il aurait besoin; là était une des spécialités du jeune margrave, à qui il n’avait fallu que peu de temps pour se rendre définitivement compte que non seulement il n’était pas le bienvenu, mais aussi que son coeur se serrait plus encore que d’habitude à l’idée de repartir. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Claude avait Nader avec lui, et Sylvain savait qu’ils pourraient à eux deux se tirer de toutes les situations, mais l’idée même de s’éloigner hors de portée du nouveau souverain le déchirait.

Quand à ce qui devait suivre, sa mémoire en était très vague, pour ne pas dire inexistante. Cela faisait, il faut le dire, de nombreuses années, et pour une raison qu’il ne pouvait définitivement pas s’expliquer, il avait mieux retenu les longues et vives secondes où Claude passait inconsciemment sa main dans ses cheveux en parlant à moitié dans le vide. Ou cette fois où le jeune homme avait fini par s’endormir contre son dos. Autant de souvenirs - et il y en avait bien d’autres - qu’il chérissait tendrement et qui avaient laissé - à son absolue désolation - très peu de place pour toutes les informations sur la culture Almyrienne dont Claude lui avait fait part. La guerre avait aussi fait sa part, et de ces moments elle n’avait laissé que la chaleur et l’espoir. Qu'une lueur dans les ténèbres poisseuse qu'avait été cette période de leur vie à tous.

Même aujourd'hui, alors que les temps étaient plus paisibles, c'était encore avec tendresse qu'il entretenait ses souvenirs. Pour lui, ces souvenirs, ce n'était pas juste une rêverie de jeunesse, vite oubliée sous de nouveaux amours: Claude lui était en quelque sorte essentiel, n'était-ce qu'en pensées, n'était-ce qu'en échos du passé.

Au début, il n'était jamais sûr de savoir si la solitude qu'il ressentait chez Claude émanait involontairement, que le délégué relâchait inconsciemment les défenses qu'il érigeait avec tous ses autres camarades, ou bien un jeu. Et cette incertitude l'avait troublé; il avait l'impression de s'entendre.

Cette incertitude s'était dissipée avec le temps, et jamais il n'avait été plus heureux que la première fois où Claude s'était endormi près de lui. Il lui faisait confiance. Ce n'était qu'une simple sieste un après-midi de printemps à l'Académie, et elle n'avait guère durée, mais savoir que Claude s'était permis de s'endormir en sachant qu'il était près de lui l'avait rendu extatique.

Et voilà qu'il était forcé de regarder seigneur après seigneur venir s'agenouiller devant lui et lui jurer fidélité. Ah! Comment leurs pas, comment leurs lèvres, comment leur être entier exudait la trahison et la haine!

À chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux s'approchait, il sentait son cœur se serrer, comme si Claude - ou plutôt lui, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre - était en danger mortel.

Détourner le regard était aussi douloureux que de se confronter à la cérémonie ; jamais Claude n'avait été aussi beau et impressionnant. Sylvain était comme sous l'emprise d'un sort cruellement délicieux. Il s'imaginait mettre un genoux à terre et le contempler sourire pour de vrai, sourire comme un lever de soleil. Rien à voir avec cet artifice qu’il maîtrisait à la perfection, ce sourire qui n’en était pas un, cette ébauche perfectionnée par les années, cette ombre du reflet d’une lueur lointaine, ce sarcasme que Sylvain trouvait si attirant et que Claude leur avait servi depuis le début des serments de fidélité. Non; ils n’avaient aucune idée de ce qu’ils manquaient. Quand il était honnête, son sourire - et sa seule pensée diffusait dans son corps une chaleur douce et agréable, légère comme un manteau de soie - était d'une timidité radieuse, comme une confession répétée à multiple reprises devant le miroir mais qui s'emballe quand vient le moment. Il voulait garder ce sourire pour lui tout seul, ce sourire qui le hantait à chaque fois qu'il voyait les lèvres de Claude s'étirer. Oui, il avait peur d'un jour voir ce sourire destiné à un autre que lui. Peur que ce sourire lui échappe, soit révélé au monde entier, quitte ses doigts, ses lèvres, la pénombre réconfortante où il l'avait connu pour la première fois.

À mesure que le jour avançait et que le soleil se mettait à décliner, Sylvain sentit une boule se former dans sa poitrine.

Il n'avait pas réussi à attraper le regard de Claude de toute la journée. Ce n'était, bien évidemment, qu'un concours de circonstances, mais ses vieilles angoisses le lançaient.

Le reste de la cérémonie fut engloutie sous un brouillard maussade et glacial. Sylvain quitta la salle parmi les premiers, aussitôt qu’il jugea correct de partir sans faire de scène. Une boule d’angoisse lui tordait les entrailles et si regarder Claude immobilisé sur une trône et entouré d’une foule de nobles amères - lui qu’il avait toujours vu soit dehors et hors de portée, libre et évasif, soit plongé dans ses plans et pensées au-dessus d’un livre ou d’une mixture - était une torture, être incapable de lui prodiguer quelque aide que ce soit était plus terrible encore.

Il fuyait Claude non par crainte de le perdre - même si cette crainte existait, et n’hésitait jamais à le poignarder en traître - mais parce qu’il ne pouvait supporter la culpabilité qui lui déchirait le coeur. 

Il fuyait Claude mais il cherchait sa chaleur, les fantômes de sa dernière visite, les échos de leurs pas pressés dans les couloirs. Il fuyait pour le retrouver, pour se consoler.   
Il arriva bientôt dans une long corridor que le soleil baignait de ses lueurs crépusculaires, détrempant les tapisseries offertes par Dimitri après la guerre. Sylvain s’arrêta là, perdu dans ses pensées. Ça avait été sa première mission diplomatique à l’est. Les tentures sur lesquels la lumière mordorée dégoulinait comme de la peinture fraîche n’étaient pour lui à l’époque guère plus qu’une excuse pour revoir l’ancien délégué des Cerfs d’Or. 

La douce caresse des rayons vespéraux l’enivrait légèrement. Il avança sur le premier balcon par où le soleil s’infiltrait et savoura le doux roulement des dernières vagues de lumières qui venaient s’étaler avec faste et langueur. Il se laissa flotter dans leur clapotis frais auquel se mêlaient ses souvenirs. 

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il s’étira et se remit en marche sans plus s’attarder dans ce corridor jonché de fenêtre, balcons et vérandas colorées, fourmillant d’escaliers et de portes. Claude le trouverait.   
  


***

Chaque enjambée de Claude était plus rapide que la précédente; et quiconque aurait vu le nouvellement couronné souverain d’Almyra aurait compris en un regard qu’il était dans son meilleur intérêt de ne pas l’arrêter pour le saluer et lui rendre hommage. 

Il avait beau s’y être préparé, Claude avait trouvé la journée absolument insuportable. Outre l’évidente hypocrisie de bien des personnes venues lui prêter serment - se souvenaient-ils même l’avoir rossé quand ils étaient enfants ? - il y avait la chaleur, ainsi que la fatigue, accumulée au cours des journées précédentes. Mais tout ça n’était rien par rapport à la douleur insoutenable de devoir épier Sylvain du coin de l’oeil, de ne jamais pouvoir lui adresser la moindre oeillade ou parole.

Ils avaient tous les deux des responsabilités, et ils en avaient toujours été pleinement conscients, mais cela n’empêchait pas Claude de n’avoir pu se faufiler à quelque moment de la nuit, grimper à la fenêtre du jeune ambassadeur et passer ne serait-ce qu’une poignée de minutes. Mieux encore: le rapprocher de lui pour les cérémonies officielles! Mais il avait beau représenter le roi d’une Fodlan nouvellement réunifiée, les relations entre les deux pays étaient à peine naissantes, et de chaque côté l’on se méfiait encore des autres. Et les traditions - ah les traditions étaient les traditions, et pour autant que Claude eut voulu les offrir aux bûchers funéraires, c’était hors de question s’il voulait poursuivre son rêve et mener Almyra à des liens solides avec Fodlan.

Rien de cela, cependant, ne changeait quoi que ce soit au fait qu’il détestait être si proche et pourtant si éloigné du margrave. Il pressa encore le pas et s’enfonça dans une énième série de galeries plongées dans la pénombre.

***

Claude descendit les dernières marches un sourire aux lèvres et fut accueilli par une brise douce qui fit vaciller la flamme de la bougie qu’il avait pris le temps d’aller chercher avant de s’aventurer dans les recoins les plus secrets du palais. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’était pas venu dans ce jardin. La lumière de la lune - à moitié pleine à cette période de l’année - jetait une ombre de clarté sur la scène. C’était plus une cour intérieure qu’un véritable jardin, à cela près qu’elle était à l’extérieure, logée entre deux des ailes du palais et accrochée aux murs de telle façon qu’on eût dit un nid de quelque bête fantastique. On appelait ce genre de jardin secret un “bosquet flottant”. Le terme était, évidemment, plus poétique que pratique: il n’y avait pour bosquet qu’un seul arbre, souvent fruitier, planté au centre de la plateforme en quart de cercle. En guise de rebord, d’épaisses jardinières remplies d’arbustes, buissons et fleurs permettaient aussi de cacher les occupants du monde extérieur, tout en offrant çà et là quelques fenêtres entre la verdure. Accolé aux jardinières, il y avait un long banc en marbre sous lequel courait une rigole de porcelaine aux motifs colorés. 

Sur le banc, Claude pouvait deviner une silhouette qu’il savait être celle de Sylvain. Penché sur un livre, il ne prêtait aucune attention au monde qui l’entourait. Le sourire de Claude s’élargit. Il s’approcha du jeune margrave à pas de loup, dissimulant la lueur de la bougie avec sa main, et quand il fut assez près - stupéfait et à vrai dire un peu vexé que Sylvain ne soit pas plus attentif et ne l’ait pas encore remarqué - murmura à l’oreille du jeune homme en enlevant sa main pour la poser sur son épaule et diffuser la flaque de lumière de la bougie sur les pages:

“Il serait dommage d’abîmer ces jolis yeux monsieur le Margrave, ne pensez-vous pas?”

Sylvain sursauta et laissa tomber son livre, que Claude rattrapa en même temps qu'il reculait d'un pas. Le monarque lui adressa un sourire narquois non démuni de tendresse. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes, incapable de savoir s’il s’était en train de rêver, puis il se ressaisit et se prit au jeu, se levant pour exécuter une courbette exagérée qui manqua de faire pouffer Claude. Cette attitude ne convenait définitivement pas à Sylvain.

“Votre Majesté! Quel plaisir et honneur que de vous voir en cette heure tardive! Sa Majesté Dimitri m'a chargé de vous transmettre ses plus sincères excuses pour ne point se montrer à votre couronnement.”

Claude mourait d’envie d’en finir avec cette farce de salutations; mais peut-être plus que sa présence physique, c’étaient ses échanges Sylvain qui lui manquaient. 

“Vous me voyez bien navré de n’avoir pu venir vu saluer plus tôt; la situation est un peu particulière, et vous voyez, le protocole…” _le protocole…_ pouvait-il faire plus drôle, les concernant tous les deux? Il jeta un coup d’oeil amusé au livre qu’il avait récupéré en pleine chute. “Mais je vois que vous mettiez bien à profit le temps que je vous dérobais. Toujours à s’instruire?”

Sylvain n’avait aucun mal à garder son sérieux, malgré son envie de rire et de serrer Claude entre ses bras.

“Oh, mais ne vous excusez point; j’ai été remarquablement surpris par la qualité de l’accueil qui me fut réservé; je ne croyais point qu’il pût s’améliorer après les merveilles de mon dernier voyage”, il s’était relevé et étendit son bras pour attraper une figue, qu’il croqua avant d’ajouter “et d’ailleurs, je suis celui qu’il faudrait plutôt blâmer, nous avons été retardés par une terrible tempête à Deirdru.”

Il fit un clin d’oeil au nouveau monarque et engloutit le reste de la figue. Tous deux restèrent immobiles un moment, se jaugeant du regard et appréciant le silence nocturne. Enfin, ils éclatèrent de rire et s’enlacèrent précipitamment. Dans la douceur de la soirée, la chaleur qu’ils retiraient de ce contact était plus que physique; elle irradiait de bonheur.

Quand ils se séparèrent, se fut pour s’asseoir l’un à côté de l’autre sur le banc sous un thym et, bien qu’ils n’eurent besoin d’aucun mot pour exprimer tout ce qu’ils ressentaient, ils se remirent à parler. Le silence, aussi beau et signifiant qu’il fût, ne pouvait excéder la joie d’entendre une voix qu’ils chérissaient particulièrement et dont ils avaient été par trop longtemps séparé. Ainsi, quand Sylvain parla, Claude fit à peine attention à ce qu’il disait en détail, préférant se concentrer pour graver dans son esprit cette voix, pour la faire résonner pour les prochaines années à venir quand l’ambassadeur serait au loin.

"Alors votre "Majesté", on ne se languit pas trop de moi par ici? Votre cour semble vous adorer."

Claude laissa échapper un rire narquois. Oh ça, pour l'adorer, ils l'adoraient, et ce n'était que le début de son règne, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'agir.

"Ta présence, Sylvain, sera toujours la bienvenue. As-tu fait bon voyage?"

Sylvain lui sourit.

"Absolument atroce ; j'ai toujours détesté la traversée." Il rit brièvement mais Claude pouvait deviner qu'il était sincère. "J'ai toujours détesté savoir qu'il me faudrait revenir. Que ce n'était que temporaire. Que je ne venais que pour repartir. Déjà je dois penser à mon départ, aussi pénible que cela me soit."

Claude resta silencieux. Il comprenait bien ce que Sylvain voulait dire; lui aussi supportait très mal de devoir laisser Sylvain partir. Chaque fois était plus douloureuse que la précédente, qu'il le quittât au coin d'un couloir du palais, sur le quai du port ou à arracher jusqu'aux dernières secondes sur le pont du navire. 

Mais rien ne lui procurait plus de plaisir que le revoir.

"Cependant… les préparatifs avancent bien," jeta Sylvain à la volée, décrochant un sourire à Claude. Il continua en balançant ses jambes, une expression enchantée sur son visage. "Mon prochain voyage devrait être définitif. La famille Galatea s'occupera du territoire des Gautiers en mon absence - avec un peu de chance jusqu'à ma mort et ce qu'ils en héritent."

_D'une pierre deux coups_. Claude soupira. C'était pareil à chaque fois. Plus Sylvain se rapprochait physiquement de lui, plus il devenait éthéré, onirique. Maintenant qu'il savait, maintenant qu'il était sûr que la prochaine fois serait la bonne, comment allait-il supporter l'attente? Comment allait-il supporter de passer chaque seconde dans l'attente - trop proche, trop proche, son bonheur était trop proche pour qu'il puisse en saisir la réalité.

Sylvain profita de la visible confusion de Claude pour attraper une nouvelle figue et la mordiller.

"Vous semblez perdu Majesté," lança-t-il amusé. "N'avez-vous point de plan déjà tout prêt pour cette occasion ?"

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Claude, mordit dans la figue et, après avoir avalé, sussura au souverain:

"Si non, que diriez-vous de partager cette figue, cueillie sur le même arbre qu'en nous avions planté lors de nos dernières retrouvailles, avec moi?"

Provocateur, il se rapprocha encore et encore du visage de Claude, jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête de battre. Il adorait jouer ainsi. Il adorait jouer ainsi avec Claude précisément pour les moments où il parvenait à le surprendre, et car seul lui savait à quel point derrière ces jeux il était sincère. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas été autrefois, mais il avait depuis longtemps dépassé sa capacité à faire semblant, à jouer froidement avec les émotions.

Mais si Claude parut stupéfié un instant devant la proposition de Sylvain, il se reprit bien vite et, sans laisser au margrave le temps de réagir, il s'avança d'un mouvement fluide et soudain:

"Avec plaisir Sylvain."

Et plutôt que de croquer dans la moitié de figue restante, il attrapa les lèvres de Sylvain et y planta un baiser. Il s'attela ensuite à s'en occuper très consciencieusement, travaillant patiemment ses lèvres et y récoltant avec délice le jus sucré laissé par le fruit. Quand il s'écarta à regret du visage de Sylvain, un demi-sourire malicieux imprimé sur ses lèvres, il fut saisi de remords et, à l'immense surprise du jeune homme, revint à la charge immédiatement en entourant son visage avec ses mains.

Sylvain se laissa fondre entre les doigts de Claude. L'angoisse, accumulée au long de la journée, acheva de se dissiper. Ses mains, qui avaient aggripé la taille de Claude après le second baiser, adoucirent leur étreinte et ses épaules s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement. Il rompit le contact de lui-même, hasardant sa main le long du cou puis de la joue de Claude, s’écartant juste assez pour chuchoter.

“- Combien de temps ça fait Claude? Six ans?

\- Bientôt sept.”  
  
Sylvain soupira et caressa sans y prêter attention le dos de la main de Claude, avant de s’enfouir dans son cou.

“Douze ans donc que je t’ai rencontré,” ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Avant que Claude ne puisse prendre la parole, il rit et souffla dans son oreille, “douze ans que tu n’as pas changé.”

Claude redressa son amant. Il avait un sourire triste sur le visage. Triste mais pas malheureux ou même nostalgique. Désolé plutôt, comme si son bonheur était sacrilège, comme s’il avait honte d’être heureux. 

Déplaçant ses mains de façon à maintenir Sylvain bien en place sans le froisser, Claude s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

“Ce que je ressens, non.”

Un rire ému s’étrangla dans la gorge de Sylvain. Claude le serra plus fort entre ses bras.

“Et si c’est ce qu’il faut pour te réconforter, même après toutes ces années… alors non, je n’ai pas changé, et je n’y compte pas.”

Sans lâcher Sylvain, dont le visage commençait à s’humidifier de larmes, il leva la tête et étendit son bras pour montrer les étoiles qui scintillaient au-dessus d’eux.

“Pas plus que ces étoiles ne changent, je serai toujours là, identique, même que tu te trouves en Fodlan ou Almyra. Et même si mon nom change, si je change de constellation, si ma lumière te semble distante ou hésitante…”, il serra Sylvain plus fort encore contre sa poitrine, “ce n’est que le fait de nuages éphémères, de ciels brouillés par la pluie et de brumes célestes.”

La respiration de Sylvain s’apaisa et, à mesures que Claude caressait ses cheveux, ses larmes se tarirent. Enfin, d’une voix encore un peu éraillée par le trop-plein d’émotion, il lâcha:

“Désolé Claude. Désolé. Je t’aime.”

Claude arrêta pendant un moment les va et vients de sa main, puis leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

“Quelles autres fracassantes nouvelles m’apportes-tu donc?” 

Claude tourna son regard vers Sylvain. Son coeur bondit de joie en voyant qu’il était rassuré. Ces simples mots de réconfort, que Sylvain avait dû prononcer des centaines de fois, cuisinés à une sauce ou l’autre, toujours fuyant; ces mots avaient toujours été la clé. Il les désacralisait à chaque occasion juste pour se convaincre de leur fausseté. Mais entre eux, il n’y avait rien de plus vrai.

Il se racla la gorge et - en prenant une voix comiquement grave et suave, accompagnée de mimiques très convaincantes - hasarda envers Sylvain:

“Avez-vous une opinion, Margrave, sur la quantité de sommeil qu’il soit raisonnable de prendre? Bien des réponses me parviennent, mais votre avis m’est extrêmement cher.”

Sylvain résista à l’envie de pouffer et prit une expression tout aussi exagérée:

“Considéreriez-vous son absence?”

Claude sourit et s’approcha, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celle de Sylvain. Seulement alors murmura-t-il sa réponse dans la bouche du jeune homme.

“Une idée admirable.”


End file.
